An increasing rate of adoption for “on-the-go” entertainment has led to an exponential increase in the take-up of portable digital entertainment devices in many parts of the world. Currently, users would purchase portable digital entertainment devices without any content, and the users would subsequently download digital content of their choice into their portable digital entertainment devices. This is a hassle for many users, as some of the digital content may be stored in a format which may not be recognizable for play back by the portable digital entertainment device, and a substantial amount of time is required to convert (transcode) the digital content into a format which is recognizable for play back by the portable digital entertainment device.
It is convenient for users if producers of portable digital entertainment devices could also include content in the devices at a point of purchase. However, it is evident that nearly all users will have varying preferences relating to the digital content which they consume, and providing a fixed menu of content in the devices would be pointless if the provided content did not appeal to the users. Such instances are undesirable as the users may be dissuaded from purchasing the portable digital entertainment devices after being put off by the unwanted content, and the users may require time to replace the unwanted content with preferred content.
In light of the aforementioned, it is most preferable that portable digital entertainment devices were sold with users being able to select content which they desire, and it is necessary for a manufacturing process which allows for varying content to be continually uploaded to a plurality of portable digital entertainment devices simultaneously to be in operation. Furthermore, the privacy of users who purchase the portable digital entertainment devices with content selected by the users would also need to be safeguarded for the users' peace of mind. Finally, the users' orders for the portable digital entertainment device must be correctly delivered to the correct address as per the users' orders, as failure to do so would also compromise the privacy of the users.